Fallen Angel
by joannacamilley
Summary: You were my knight in shining armor, my idol. You were my angel. But now… Now, you're a fallen angel. Dark Smitchie. Rewritten.


**Hey, I actually rewrote this story. If you hate the (non)pleasure of reading the original version, you will find this to be much better :) **

**So this was inspired by a tweet Joe Jonas did. He said "Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain." I thought it was just so sweet and I had to write a story about it. And since I have a twisted mind, it was a sad story xD **

**Also, I took a quiz to see what supernatural being I'm like or something and I got a fallen angel so... I molded a story around that :)**

**By the way, normal is the present, italics is sad past and bold italics is happy past... just so you don't get confused :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, and ask Joe Jonas where he got that quote from. ;)  
**

* * *

Rain. It's such a strange concept, water falling from the sky as if by magic. Yet it holds a completely different meaning to me, and probably you too, than to any stranger walking down the street.

* * *

_"Shane!" I yell at you over the roar of the rain as you leave- again. "Don't do this."_

_"Don't do what?" you turn around and scream, anger flowing through your veins._

_"You can't keep coming in and out of my life like this!" I clench my hands in frustration, my nails cutting through my palms._

_You stride towards me. "I'm a musician, that's what we do."_

_"You know that's not an excuse, Shane." You huff so I continue. "I know the real you…"_

_"No, you don't, Mitchie!" you explode. "You knew exactly what you were getting into and now you think that _I'm _the bad guy? Well screw this."_

_You quickly drive away, leaving me standing out in the rain, wondering where we went wrong.

* * *

_

It falls almost to a beat, falling on my window sill. I can almost see the drops of water dancing as they hit the solid ledge, slipping and sliding over each other to see who can fall off first. Their eagerness almost has me smiling.

Almost.

I turn my head away from the window, instead gazing inside the dark room. It used to be so full of light, radiating happiness and love. But that all means nothing now.

* * *

_"…And now for your pop entertainment, this is Melody Fry with the hottest gossip."_

_"Mom, please turn the TV off," I croak at her as I play with my cereal. Let's just say I had a rough night._

_My mom kind of grimaces at me and sits down across from me, taking one of my hands into hers. "Honey, there's something you need to know…" Before she can continue, Melody keeps talking._

_"This just in, teen sensation Shane Gray from Connect Three was involved in a tragic accident late last night. No need to worry, girls, he just has minor injuries and should be okay in time for Connect Three's Play My Music tour this summer."_

_I freeze as my spoon falls to the table, leaving a milky mess around it. My mom squeezes my hand and stares at me with sympathy._

_The first of the many stares I will get in the next few months.

* * *

_

I look back to the rain. It's your typical dreary day, clouded sky, everything a shade of grey, rain falling like tears from above. But none of that is true. As you once said, anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain.

I tightly close my eyes as it brings back memories. Memories that hurt because that's all they'll ever be, recollections of events that have long since happened and will never ever happen again. No matter how much I wish they would.

* * *

_**"Mitchie! Come on, get up!" you laugh at me as I slide around in the mud.**_

_**I look up at you and huff, my breath causing my hair to fly up out of my face. "Easy for you to say, Mister. You're not the one covered in this disgusting stuff." **_

_**You roll your eyes. "It's just mud. What did you think would happen to the dirt?"**_

_**I scoff at your mocking tone. "Well, I didn't there'd be this much. It's your fault for dragging me out here in the rain. We could be all snuggled up in my house, watching a movie, but no, you wanted to play in the rain." I glare at you as I cautiously get up, starting on my knees and slowly adding weight to my feet. When I'm up straight, I look at you triumphantly. You try to keep a straight face, but you're amused eyes give you away. They're dancing with laughter, the twinkle making your eyes brighter.**_

_**"Sorry we can't all be as flawless as you," I mutter. Your laughing smile turns more into a I'm-sorry smile. You slowly walk up to me with open arms.**_

_**I raise my eyebrow at you. "You gonna hug me? Honey, that'd get you dirty too," I try to tell you in a scolding tone but the way you're looking at me makes me want to laugh. You chuckle and wrap your arms around me, effectively ruining your clothes with this brown mess.**_

_**"You're the only thing that makes me dirty, babe," you whisper into my ear. I embarrassedly laugh as you hug me tighter, the rain soaking us more by the minute. You start slowly rocking us side to side, creating a rhythm. After a minute or two of that, you lean back, loosening your hold on me. I look up into your eyes and you just smile at me. Your hair is drenched and slightly curling at the ends. I giggle at that. Oh, how you hate your hair anything but straight. The only time you're okay with it is…well, when you're with me.**_

_**"Dance with me," you murmur, staring into my eyes. Stating, not asking, mind you.**_

_**I blink. "Here? Now? It's raining, Shane, we should go inside. In fact, we shouldn't be out here in the first place."**_

_**"Why not? Who said it's bad to be out in the rain?" you challenge me.**_

_**"Shane, it's…well…Shane!" I sputter and whine. There really is no reason not to dance in the rain.**_

_**"Then come on!**__** A**__**nyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain." You smile as I hesitantly reach my arms up and wrap them around your neck. You lightly place your hands on my waist and off we go.**_

_**First, you spin us around, my wet hair flying out behind me. I let go of my inhibitions for the first time in a while and freely laugh. You grin at your achievement and stop spinning us. Then you start hopping about, with me still holding onto you. I cling to you for dear life as you jump us across the grass, splashing us with water and mud. We both gasp as we slip and fall to the ground, still holding onto each other.**_

_**I turn my head towards you and immediately start laughing. Your face had fallen into the mud and was now covered in the muck. You narrow your eyes at me before you start laughing also. We laugh hysterically, even though nothing really funny has occurred. You were absolutely right, dancing in the rain has brought more happiness for us than sunshine ever will.**_

_**Eventually, the rain washes the mud off your face…and our happiness, it seems.

* * *

**_

I gasp for air as my sobbing increases. I continue staring out the window, looking without seeing. It's hard to see when tears blur your vision.

One day had turned into two. Two became a week. A week, a month. Time became a foreign subject to me. The difference between a minute and an hour? Pfft, it's all the same.

Just more time spent without you.

* * *

_I came to visit you. You were only in the hospital for a few days, but I snuck in, telling the desk I was your fiancée to get past the front desk people. Do you know what you were doing? You were scarfing down some pain meds as if it was the last food on earth. It's not even food, really. And don't they give you pain meds intravenously?_

_You don't see me. I don't come in, just observe you. Do you want me to come in? After that fight we had? It seemed that you were done with me, so I leave quietly, and you never knew I was there._

_I wish we had talked though. Then maybe things wouldn't have gone the way they have.

* * *

_

What happened? You were so loving, caring, encouraging me to become my greatest. To overcome my fears. You were my knight in shining armor, my idol. You were my angel.

But now…

Now, you're a fallen angel.

You fell at the peak of your glory, you would look down and see everyone smiling up at you, hope in their eyes. Of course, you lived by your motto: Live like you're at the bottom, even if you're at the top.

You were perfect. That's the only way to correctly put it.

But nobody's perfect in reality.

We all have our faults. I know you can't help it, you're only human. What happened wasn't even your fault.

* * *

_I was there that day. The day you overdosed._

_I'd seen you around town, sneaking into allies. It was just a quick glance, not even enough to verify it was actually you, but I'd recognize your hair and swagger anywhere._

_You never noticed me though. You were too busy looking out for cops._

_I knew what you were doing. Everyone on the street knew what you were doing, but they didn't care. You were just another druggie._

_But the problem is, you're my druggie. _

_Well, at least you were. At one point._

_I should have stopped you. I could have stopped you. But did I?_

_No.

* * *

_

Maybe it was fate. Maybe you were destined to end up this way. You were the religious one, you tell me. I don't know how this stuff goes.

I look down at the magazine article in my hand one last time.

The article covering your death. As if a 4 page spread could really cover your extravagant and ultimately tragic life.

It began with rain, now it can end the same way.

I pick up the bottle of sleeping pills from next to me. As I shake some out onto my hand, the rain falls harder. The distant sound of thunder can be heard against the violent tapping sounds the rain makes on the house. I look outside once more, to the place where we were at our happiest in conditions just like this.

And also at our worst.

"My fallen angel," I sadly whisper, more tears trickling down my face.

Before I can think of it more, I quickly pop the pills into my mouth, eager to leave this cruel thing we call life. Maybe, now…I can…join you…

* * *

_**"Hey, Shane," I call your name as we lie back on the beach.**_

_**You look up and squint your eyes to see me under the bright sun.**_

_**"I love you," I whisper, giving you a small smile.**_

_**You pull me down into a kiss as your lips curl up. "I know."**_

_**You laugh as I glare at you and pull me back for another kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

**_**Please review! They encourage me to write :)**


End file.
